


Unsinkable Ships

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsinkable Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joe Nichols's "The Impossible" (my dad chased monsters from the dark, checked underneath my bed).
> 
> Prompt: "Sam and Dean, until we die (for die we will)"

Salt, iron, silver, and holy water; God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy; death and taxes; everything ends bloody, everyone dies alone. These things are inevitable. But Sam and Dean are old hands at dodging death and taxes (and 'God is great' isn't holding up so well either; neither are salt and holy water, come to that, because Azazel ignored the salt lines in Stanford and the holy water in Jefferson City), and also they are stubborn contrary fuckers who don't handle loneliness real well, so when they hear Gabriel say "it's gonna end bloody for all of us—that's just how it's gotta be", all it does is stiffen their resolve.


End file.
